Truth
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: After Turnabout Countdown Apollo is forced to face his past.
1. Chapter 1

Finally the trail was over. Phoenix and Athena just got out of the courtroom. Athena ran to hug her best friend Juniper. Apollo greets them.

"I knew you we're innocent," Apollo said. Juniper nods.

"Thank you Mr. Wright!" Juniper exclaimed. "I thought I was done for *hiccup*" Phoenix smiled.

"You have your whole life a head of you, Juniper," Phoenix said. Athena agreed. The doors opened drawing their attention. There appeared a woman with a white dress and a blue shawl. Her face was filled with worry.

"Lamiroir!" Apollo said upon seeing the singer. Lamiroir smiled clearly relieved. Apollo's eyebrow rose. Lamiroir didn't think twice as she ran to hug Apollo. She cried as she did so.

"What the?" Athena asked confused. Apollo looked just as confused as Athena. Lamiroir didn't let go of Apollo as she continued to cry.

"It's nice to see you to Lamiroir," Apollo said.

"I was so worried!" She cried.

"Um Mr. Wright why is Lamiroir hugging me?" Apollo asked. Phoenix shrugged smiling. Of course he fully knew why. "Oxygen becoming a problem." Lamiroir let go of Apollo sighing. Then she slapped him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Lamiroir said. Apollo looked confused then looked at his bandages.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just doing the right thing."

"Ma'am?" Athena interrupted. "Apollo saved my best friends life." Lamiroir sighed.

"I got carried away," Lamiroir said. She looked at Phoenix. Phoenix looked over at Apollo and nodded to Lamiroir. He walked over to her.

"I think he's ready," Phoenix whispered. Lamiroir nodded. "Shall we continue this at the office?" Athena looked up.

"Aw I thought we could have a celebration dinner for Junie," Athena said pouting. Phoenix shook his head.

"We will don't worry but I just thought we could go where we could sit down," Phoenix said. Athena rolled her eyes but agreed.

Once back at the Wright Anything Agency, Phoenix noticed his adopted daughter on the couch.

"Well?" She asked delighted. When she saw Juniper she cheered. "I knew Daddy could get you a not guilty!" Lamiroir sat down. "Lamiroir's here too?" Trucy looked embarrassed.

"Athena why don't you get Juniper a drink," Phoenix said. Athena huffed as she led Juniper to the kitchen. Apollo sat down next to Trucy and across from Lamiroir as Phoenix sat on an available chair.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Apollo asked. Lamiroir sighed.

"Apollo," Lamiroir started. "I know your parents were well foster as they say." Apollo immediately looked down hurt.

"So?" Apollo said. "Why are you bringing up that part of my life?" He was starting to get mad.

"Apollo," Phoenix said sternly. "Watch yourself." Apollo nodded.

"I knew your parents," Lamiroir said. Apollo just stared at Lamiroir. Trucy looked at Apollo then at Lamiroir. "I would have told you if I remembered." Apollo nodded. "Do you want to hear about them?"

"I-I guess," Apollo said. Trucy put her hand on his hand.

"We're here for you," she said. "You don't have to go through it alone." Apollo nodded smiling weakly.

"Your mother was born into a family of wonder," Lamiroir started. "Her father, that is your grandfather, was so happy to see that he had an offspring. He had a gift that he wanted someone close to him to have and not some random stranger." She sighed.

"So he took her into his career with two other students and they learned many wonders," Lamiroir said smiling. Apollo looked at her. "They were magicians, Apollo."

"Polly had a magician family too!" Trucy said looking at Apollo who was confused.

"But I can't even do simple card tricks!" Apollo stated.

"Some things aren't genetic you know," Lamiroir said. "Now one day when your mother was sixteen she met a man aside from her fellow students. According to your mother he was plenty handsome. So they started dating."

"Lamiroir?" Apollo said. She looked up. "I don't see how my mother's teenage love life has anything to do with me." Lamiroir looked down. "Don't tell me!"

"The man was your father," Lamiroir stated. Apollo eyes widened. "Don't worry your parents got married before you were even thought of." Apollo sighed relieved.

"That would have been messy," Trucy said. "For a second I thought Apollo was born because of high school students being stupid." Lamiroir looked at Trucy. "I mean continue."

"I will say it was tough for your mother's fellow students," Lamiroir stated. "And especially your grandfather who disapproved of the marriage. But that's later in the story. So after your mother and father we're dating for a few months they decided they we're soul mates and well eloped." Apollo nodded.

"That's so romantic," Trucy said smiling. Even Apollo smiled though it was full of sadness.

"2 months after their wedding your mother found out she was pregnant," Lamiroir said. "It was quite the surprise for them as they planned for kids yes but not for a few more years. "

"I see," Apollo said.

"Not to say they weren't thrilled," Lamiroir said. "In fact your father was very supportive with the pregnancy. He even wanted to call your grandfather when you were born."

"Where?" Apollo asked.

"The Los Angeles Hospital Apollo," Lamiroir said. "It was the happiest moment in your parents' lives. Your mother said that holding you was like carrying an little angel." Apollo smiled.

"Oh how much you cried the day you were born," Lamiroir said smiling as she leaned back. "Eight pounds nine ounces. Oh how they wanted that moment to last forever." She frowned.

"Unfortunately it didn't," Lamiroir continued. "A month after you were born your father was driving home and well a truck spun out of control and crashed into the car." Apollo eye's watered. "You were taking a nap when your mother found out."

"My father's dead," Apollo said. Trucy handed Apollo a tissue.

"Your mother had no idea what to do," Lamiroir continued.

"I don't want to hear anymore," Apollo said. "I can't live with it."

"Apollo if you don't hear it you'll never move on," Phoenix said. "I'm not going to let that happen if I can help you move on." Apollo nodded. "The truth may hurt but it's still better than lies."

"Your mother decided to go back with her father and his students," Lamiroir said. "However your grandfather, though he loved you like any grandfather did, told your mother she couldn't keep you." Apollo felt tears go down his face.

"It was the hardest decision she had to make."

"So what!" Apollo shouted. "She still abandoned me! Nothing you say can change that!" Lamiroir looked down.

"Apollo she was only eighteen!" Lamiroir said louder than she wanted. Apollo looked at her clearly hurt and mad. "You don't know how hard it was for m-her."

"That's still a lame excuse," Apollo said coldly. Lamiroir nodded.

"But do you think you would've been raised any better with a single mother who was eighteen," Lamiroir said as she held in her own tears. Apollo didn't know how much he was hurting her.

"Well we'll never know huh?" Apollo said. "I have seen teenagers get stupid and get pregnant but at least the one's I knew either took the kids on themselves or gave them up for adoption before the kid was born! And you said that my mom wanted to keep me!"

"I know it's difficult," Lamiroir said. "She gave a good fight with your grandfather in order to keep you but your grandfather though he loved you decided that you deserved a normal life."

"Trucy had a normal life," Apollo muttered.

"Apollo," Lamiroir said.

"It's ok," Trucy said. "I don't take offense. Being abandoned by your parents is tough."

"Your mother spent the next week doing everything a mother would do for a child," Lamiroir said. "Even singing you to sleep. But the day she gave you to the best adoption center was the worst day in her life."

"Good," Apollo muttered coldly. Lamiroir wiped her eyes as tears formed. Phoenix shook his head at Apollo.

"That day she wrapped you in her spare blue shawl and gave you your bracelet. She told the adoption center your name as the lady took you in," Lamiroir said. "You cried so hard that day, it broke m-your mother's heart." Apollo's eyes went hard as he wiped them.

"Lamiroir?" he asked. Lamiroir looked at him. "What were my parent's names?" Lamiroir looked back down.

'I knew he was going to ask that,' Lamiroir thought.

"Your father's name was Samuel Bennett," Lamiroir said. "But you have to know he took your mother's maiden name unlike the usual manner." Apollo nodded solemnly.

"And my _mother_?" Apollo asked. Lamiroir took a deep breath in.

"Your mother's name was," Lamiroir said before discreetly looking at Phoenix who in turn nodded. "Thalassa Gramarye."

"What?!" Apollo yelled.

"What?!" Trucy shouted. The door opened.

"WHAT?!" Athena and Juniper said at the same time. Phoenix glared at them.

"But that would make Apollo my-" Trucy said still in shock.

"Brother?" Lamiroir said weakly. Trucy nodded. Apollo was sitting there shocked. "Apollo."

"That can't be true!" he shouted. "It just can't be!"

"Now I kinda hate Mom," Trucy said. "How did she forget to mention I had a brother?" She took Apollo who was crying feverishly. "Even so that means both of Apollo's parents are dead."

"Well," Lamiroir said. That got Athena, Juniper, Trucy, and Apollo's attention.

"She's still alive!" Apollo and Trucy shouted. "Well where is she?"

"Your mother," Lamiroir said holding her tears in. "Is on this couch."

"WHAT?!" The people under 25 said. Lamiroir nodded weakly.

"I'm your mother," Lamiroir, no Thalassa said. Apollo shook his head in disbelief.

"You abandoned me?" he said barely getting the words out. Thalassa nodded.

"Wait I did not abandon you!" she said. "I already told you why I couldn't keep you."

"Why should I believe it?" Apollo asked. "My whole life has been full of lies. What's a few more!"

"How could you keep it from Daddy?" Trucy asked. "And from me?"

"Apollo I wanted to make sure you got a nice family but there wasn't enough time," Thalassa said.

"Do you even know what I've been through as a kid?!" he yelled. "I was called '_ORPHAN' _at school. But even with that, all this time I always told myself that my parents didn't abandon me but well my father didn't but my _mother_ did!"

"Apollo I'd take it back if I could," Thalassa said. "I wouldn't give you up again if I had a second chance."

"Well you did!" Apollo said. "Do you know what this changes? The last year! That would mean my stepfather was murdered and I took down his killer without even realizing what he was to me."

"Your stepfather didn't know either I swear!" Thalassa said.

"He knew," Phoenix interrupted. Everyone looked at him. "Well I was with him the night he died so."

"How many people knew?!" Apollo shouted.

"I doubt Valant did," Phoenix said. "He just wondered if Thalassa really did die."

"But you did," Apollo said.

"Boss," Athena said. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Would you have believed me?" Phoenix asked. He was very serious.

"I don't know," Apollo admitted. "But you still should have told me! I mean you didn't even know _she_," Apollo glared at his mother, "was alive until the concert."

"Apollo," Thalassa said.

"Don't you dare say my name like that!" Apollo shouted. "All you did was give birth to me. You were never my mother." Thalassa started crying.

"Apollo!" Phoenix said.

"None of you know what I've been through," Apollo snapped. He looked at Trucy. Eyes filled with sorrow. He stood up and ran to the front door.

"Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Lamiroir!" Apollo shouted. "The only thing you did right was taking in Machi!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Apollo!" Thalassa said. Phoenix looked at the door as Thalassa began to cry.

"Boss where do you think he's going?" Athena asked. Juniper sighed.

"I'm sorry that I brought your day down Miss Woods," Thalassa said between her sobs. Juniper only looked at Apollo and Trucy's mother. She didn't know whether to forgive her or not. Phoenix picked up his phone.

"Boss?"

"Daddy?" Trucy asked. "What are you doing and what are we going to do about Apollo?"

"We're not going to do anything," Phoenix said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Apollo was right about one thing, we don't know what he's been through."

**AN: I had this idea since Dual Destinies trailer came out. Also I fully know that it really doesn't happen (Though it would have been the perfect time to do so) but I really don't feel like rewriting this story so just bear with it.**

**I may or may not continue this. Depends on my mood really. But if I do just expect someone who has a similar past to Apollo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: With the good news that Dual Destinies is coming out on October 24****th**** :) I decided to post the next chapter. And it takes a different tone than the first chapter.**

Apollo was running through the park and sat down on the bench. There he just let loose his tears.

"How could they not tell me!" Apollo asked. "And what did they think would happen. That I would just cry and let the person who abandoned me back into my life."

"Excuse me?" someone asked. "Are you mister Justice?"

"I don't know," Apollo said harshly not really paying attention.

"Do you have amnesia?" the person asked.

"No!" Apollo said. The person put her hands on her hips.

"Well then how do you not know your name?" She asked.

"Because I'm adopted!" he snapped. He turned to glare at the woman. He stopped as he saw a woman who looked like some sort of acolyte looking at him.

"Well then I guess I have the right guy," she said smiling. "Mind if I sit down?" Apollo shrugged as she sat down. "My name's Mia. So I take it you found out about your past."

"Just how many people know!" Apollo yelled.

"Well you'd be surprised just what you can find out in my neck of the woods," Mia said winking. Apollo rolled his eyes. "I guess you didn't take it well huh?"

"Why should I?" Apollo. "And why should I tell you! I don't even know you!"

"Well I was Phoenix's mentor," Mia said. Apollo rolled his eyes. "I know you're not happy with him right now but I'm not going to defend him. I'm just going to talk to you."

"What is there to say?" Apollo muttered. "My _mother_, if you can call her that, just played with my emotions with the truth. To make it worse she just expected that I would have brought her back in my life."

"Well," Mia said. "I know we just met but I know plenty of people who would kill to be in your spot."

"People would want their mother to abandon them?" Apollo said harshly.

"No kid!" Mia said. "They want their mother back in their lives."

"Well not like this," Apollo said. "Besides how would you know?"

"My mother left me and my sister," Mia said. Apollo looked at her. "And my father died before she did."

"Sorry," Apollo said not believing that Mr. Wright knew someone else with a past so similar to his own.

"The only difference was that she left me with my aunt," Mia said. "I guess your father was an only child."

"I guess," Apollo said. "Sucks doesn't it."

"Yeah well some unfortunate things happened," Mia said weakly. "I spent so long trying to find her, and wouldn't you know it my ex-boyfriend finds her in a month." Apollo snickered.

"I guess your sense of humors back," Mia said. "Anyway my sister was the one she met with. Only she didn't tell her who she was." Apollo nodded.

"Is they're a league of lets abandon the kid and not tell them?" he said. Mia eyes narrowed. "Sorry."

"Well she had a reason in leaving," Mia said. "She was disgraced by a certain man and was forced to flee home. It's a really long story. Well unfortunately for my mother the night she met my sister once again in seventeen years she was murdered." Apollo shot up.

"Oh my I'm so sorry," Apollo said.

"Thanks," Mia said. "Well that was eight years ago. It was actually Phoenix's second to last case until today." Apollo nodded.

"I can't believe he knew," Apollo said.

"He had his reasons," Mia said. "Of course you could have handled it given time. Though there is one thing you can't disagree to." Apollo looked at Mia.

"He was never at liberty to tell you."

"Maybe," Apollo said. "I thought you weren't going to defend him."

"Force of habit," Mia said. "I'm sorry. When it comes to these things Phoenix never thinks like a lawyer but rather like a father. He just wanted to keep you safe."

"Like your sister?" Apollo asked. Mia nodded.

"I was the one who told her who our mother was," Mia said. "But you know even though my mother was separated from my sister and me, she still had us close to her heart."

"Yeah but I don't even know if Lamiroir ever thought of me," Apollo said. His eyes were going hard again. Mia sighed.

"It's hard to forget something like your baby," Mia said. "She did carry you for nine months."

"You know she had amnesia," Apollo said. Mia shrugged.

"Regardless," she said. "I know you aren't exactly open to this discovery, but like it or now she's your birth mother." Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean I'm letting her into my life!" Apollo said bitterly. Mia brushed Apollo's hair out of his face. "Especially after what I've been through!"

"No one can blame you for being angry Apollo," Mia said calmly. "Be angry all you want but you can't deny the truth or darkness takes you." Apollo hung his head.

"I'm just so lost," he said sniffling. Mia nodded.

"I know the feeling," she said. She looked around. "Well we got some time before people start looking for you." She stood up. Apollo looked at her. "Let's find some answers." Apollo took her hand.

**AN: Well I hope you like it. New chapter coming out sometime in the distant future. And I really believe that Phoenix was never really at liberty to tell Apollo as he is not related to him. And he does act like a father more often than not (Even in the Trilogy).**


	3. Chapter 3

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Athena asked. Phoenix stopped as Thalassa took her drink.

"I don't know," he said. "He'll be ok." Athena sighed.

"M-" Trucy started. Thalassa looked at her daughter. "I don't think I can call you that yet." Thalassa nodded though still a little upset. It was torture enough having her son being mad at her let alone her daughter.

"I was just wondering how could you not tell anyone?" Trucy said.

"I didn't have much of a choice what with your grandfather not wanting Apollo to even know who his birth parents are."

"Still I'm-" Trucy began. "I mean you could have found a way to share that information with me and/or Daddy."

"Trucy," Thalassa began but her daughter wasn't finished.

"Well in all fairness what did you think would happen?" Trucy asked. "I mean you can't just waltz into our lives and say 'Oh gosh I forgot By the way you guys are siblings!'"

"I know Trucy," Thalassa said. "And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Trucy said. "I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to Apollo until he does." Thalassa sighed knowing it was pointless to debate this to anyone but Apollo.

"I have a question," Juniper said breaking the silence. "I just don't understand why your father didn't want his own grandson."

"Sometimes he seemed cruel but he always had a reason," Thalassa said. "But I wish that he didn't." Everyone nodded.

**AN: Hurray another chapter. A short one but still nice. I really don't have a good explanation for why Magnifi didn't want Apollo but I guess he didn't want any distractions. But since Trucy was the daughter of his daughter and student it was a different case.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia was helping Apollo find the adoption center he was taken to when he was only a few months old.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Mia asked. Apollo looked at her.

"You can come if you want," Apollo said. Mia nodded as they went in. The director was behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Hi," Apollo said. "Um were you here like twenty-two years ago? February, 2005?" The woman looked in thought. Then she smiled.

"Yes," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you may not remember me as the last time you saw me I was just a few months old." The woman gasped. "I was taken here like twenty-years ago."

"Oh," she said. She smiled. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Apollo asked.

"I never thought this day would come," she said. She led Apollo and Mia to the back.

"I remember it like it was it was yesterday," she said searching through her desk. "I was about your age when it happened actually. Your mother came in and she looked so beautiful. You were in her arms."

"She was?" Apollo said. 'At least she was honest about that.'

"She looked so like magical," the lady said. "But she looked so sad and like she was in so much pain." Apollo nodded.

"I guess," he said. Mia put her hand on his shoulder. Apollo smiled.

"Ah here it is," the lady said. Apollo looked over. "Your mother told me to hang on to this until the day you came back."

"How'd she know?" Apollo asked. The lady smiled.

"She said that you would always know how to find the truth," she said. She held out the cloth. Apollo's eyes widened even though you could only see the one.

"It was the shawl she carried you with the day she came," the lady said. "She only had two requests aside from of course finding you a great family. One being that you keep your first name and the other being that you keep your bracelet." Apollo looked at his bracelet.

'The only thing that kept me close to my mother,' Apollo thought. He took another look at the shawl in the woman's hands. His eyes watered. The lady gave Apollo the shawl.

"Thank you," he said. He turned toward Mia.

"Now you know she always kept you close to her," she said. Apollo nodded. "It looks just like your mother's huh?" Apollo nodded. "Thank you." She led Apollo out of the building. He started crying.

"Do you want to go home?" Mia asked. Apollo looked at Mia. He smiled and nodded.

Thalassa drank her drink. Trucy looked at her mother not wanting to keep the tension up.

"It's getting late," Athena said. Phoenix looked over from the couch. "How long should we wait boss?"

"When Apollo's ready," Phoenix said. The door knocked. Thalassa looked up. Juniper woke up. Phoenix got up and answered the door. Thalassa smiled as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"Hi Mom."

**AN: The last chapter. Yay a happy ending. To be honest I'm planning a similar story but takes pace about 20 months earlier. Whether or not I gets published is for me to decide. I hoped you enjoyed! R&R**


End file.
